With Food in Mind
by Lara1221
Summary: It's the first day of Christmas break, and Benjy's alone at Hogwarts. He doesn't have much to do, so he wanders around, trying to forget. He runs into three determined Gryffindors with nothing but something to eat and drink on their agenda, and it leads to a nice night in the Kitchens. Honorable Mention!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story or the world they are presented in. I also do not own the cover, it's just a mug of hot cocoa.

**Beta: **thanks Jewels! (juliana677)

**A/N:** I had a really hard time with this one, but I think I pulled it out. Written for: (you can go to the story now)

**QLFC rnd 5: harpies' seeker:** benjy fenwick- finding friends at Hogwarts**; quotes comp: friendship:** cs lewis quote**; disney character comp: tim q. mouse:** write someone who befriends a social outcast**; wand wood comp: blackthorn:** write about a member of the Order**; tv show comp: angel:** write someone who isolates themselves**; favorite songs challenge: billy joel: only the good die young:** write someone who tragically died young living life to the fullest (all four of them, wow)**; divergent comp: amity #2:** veronica roth quote**;**

* * *

_Humans cannot tolerate emptiness for long._ - Veronica Roth

* * *

With Food in Mind

Hogwarts is _huge_, determined Benjy Fenwick, roaming the Halls with a lot of thoughts on mind and a desperate need to clear them. Benjy didn't handle stress very well, and the added expectations of his parents (raised when he was sorted into Ravenclaw) was not lightening the load on the first year.

It was rather depressing, actually, because all his life Benjy had looked forward to Hogwarts, and the three months since he had gotten there were nothing like he expected them to be. But he couldn't bear to go home and face his parents and their constant fighting; he wouldn't, and was the first on the sign-up list to stay at Hogwarts. Everyone had left early this morning, a week before Christmas.

Also, for the first time in his life, Benjy didn't have anyone to talk to. The closest friends he had were his cousin who went to Beauxbatons (Benjy's mother was French) and the Muggle boy who lived a town from his. All the other Ravenclaw boys had formed a bond, and he hardly spoke to the other Houses at all. So a week from Christmas, Benjy found himself alone, wandering through Hogwarts' Halls by himself with no one to talk to and be with.

And he was _lonely_, that's the strange part. Benjy had always loved to be alone: solitude meant time to think, time to relax. No added thoughts intermingled with his. He sought out his cousin and the Muggle boy when he wanted to; friendship had never been a necessity.

He had never realized how much he liked having friends until they were gone.

And right then, all Benjy really wanted was a friend.

Part of the blame was his, he knew. It's not like he was making much of an effort.

This was the last thought he allowed to pass freely before he cleared his entire mind and blankly walked through the Hall.

Until, out of nowhere, a body a bit skinnier than his but definitely as few inches taller rammed into him from the side and tackled him to the ground.

"Bloody hell," grumbled a voice, somewhere near Benjy's shoulder. He was about to utter the same words when the hand of the body thrust down into his gut in trying to get up.

He let out a strangled "Oof." It seemed to alert the body above him of his presence. Finally getting a clear look, Benjy saw the kid, a fellow first year, scramble off of him, hastily apologizing. Benjy recognized the ginger-haired, freckled, blue-eyed boy as Fabian or Gideon Prewett. His twin, Gideon or Fabian, thrust a hand down in an offer to help him stand.

"Sorry about that, mate. Gid's on a sugar hi- no, he's just an idiot. Sorry." Another girl came to stand beside Fabian, one who Benjy couldn't help but notice was exceptionally pretty.

She extended her hand. "Yeah, no, he's being a git, per usual." She punched Gideon lightly on the arm. "Here, we're sorry about that," she said, grasping his hand and smiling.

Benjy flushed, scrambling to his feet. "Er, don't worry about it..." he mumbled, looking anywhere but into those crazy blue eyes. She was twirling a lock of dark hair around her finger, and he concentrated on that to avoid embarrassment.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. Either Fabian or Gideon, he had lost track now. "My bad, man, we were being dumb. Gideon, by the way, Gideon Prewett. Gryffindor. This is my brother Fabian, he's one too, and the bird's name is Dorcas. She's Gryffindor as well, but she's a nutter, so we haven't decided yet if she counts."

Dorcas scoffed, and Benjy laughed. "Benjy Fenwick," he said, "Ravenclaw. And honestly, I'm pretty sure she's the only one who's not."

"See that? Thank you! I've been trying to convince them." She threw her head back and laughed. "We were gonna get something to eat. Hot chocolate, at least."

Confused, Benjy raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that? It's not dinnertime. We can't just eat whenever we like."

Fabian and Gideon exchanged a mischievous smirk. Benjy grew slightly terrified. "Okay," said Fabian, turning serious, "what we're about to tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Got it?" finished Gideon. Benjy looked to Dorcas, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Sure..." he said tentatively. Gideon beamed.

"Fabian and I were out late the other night, and we were _starving_, we're talking life or death here."

"And we found this picture of fruit," Fabian continued where Gideon had left off, "and Gid was like, 'that looks sick', and he touched the painting, and then when I yelled his name, his hand moved, and the painting swung right open, just like the portrait hole!"

"The what?" asked Benjy.

"Idiots," muttered Dorcas. "Anyway," she said brightly, "they found the kitchens. And I'm hungry, so we're going. Want to come?" Fabian and Gideon looked hopefully on.

Benjy thought about it,and then Dorcas looked into his eyes and smiled and he made a quick decision. "Sounds great," he stammered, and they started walking in the opposite direction, lead by Fabian.

They fell into step beside each other in the large corridor. Benjy was comfortable in the silence, and then Gideon asked, "So, why are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"Why are you?" shot back Benjy, not quite sure why he was so defensive.

Gideon's eyes widened for a bit, and Benjy shrunk into himself, blushing at his awkward outburst. But then Gideon conceded. "I gotta get a break from my sister sometimes. She's so _mushygushy_ this, and how _adorable_ that, and I'm in _love_ with this, that, and the other thing. _Ugh_." He sounded completely revolted. Dorcas giggled, but Fabian nodded seriously.

"Yeah, Molly needs to tone it down. Until then, we're staying here. Our parents don't mind; it's only _one_ Christmas away from them. Not really a big deal. Well, _Mum_ thought it was a big deal, but honestly, she'll get over it."

Benjy grinned, and Fabian seemed happy with himself for cheering him up. Dorcas nudged him on the other side. "My Dad's away. They're Muggles, and they've got this boring business trip. How about you? I mean, you don't have-"

"No, its okay. My parents have been fighting so much lately. I can tell from their letters. And every time I'm home, they barely talk to me, too busy arguing. I- I'm not sure how close they are anym-"

"Hey," interrupted Gideon, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We're here." Benjy looked from the floor to see an extravagant picture of fruit. Fabian reached up to tickle the large painted pear, and the door swung open.

They walked in together and immediately, a herd of house elves, creatures Benjy had only read about, came up to them. "Mopsy is ready to help," squeaked the elf, "what would the Misters and Missus like?"

"Thank you, Mopsy," said Dorcas, smiling at the elf. Mopsy beamed at the attention. "Could we have some hot cocoa, please? And gingerbread would be lovely. I'm in a Christmas mood." As the elf shuffled away, Benjy followed in the direction Fabian and Gideon were heading, to sit down at little stools. Dorcas sat down beside him, and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. Yeah?"

Benjy smiled. "Yeah."

"Happy Christmas," she said, raising her mug of hot cocoa in a toast.

"Happy Christmas," echoed the others, clicking the mugs together.

* * *

_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival._ - C. S. Lewis

* * *

**I'd love some feedback. Go Harpies!**

ps- this fic may or may not be a tribute to food.


End file.
